Spatial Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Spatial Manipulation, see here. Power to alter and manipulate the space and area. Also Called * Absolute Space * Area Manipulation * Areakinesis * Ouranokinesis * Space Bending * Space Manipulation * Spacial Manipulation * Spatial Warping * Spatiokinesis Capability Users can warp, bend, flip, crush, control and otherwise manipulate all physical aspects space within area of ones choosing. It allows only to ability to manipulate an area, not to defy its laws, so gravity, friction, and many other rules will still usually apply. However, it is possible for users of this power to give the illusion that they are manipulating gravity by Floortilting or by manipulating spatial pressure, such as decreasing the spatial size of a planet without altering its structure. Users cannot affect people or objects, but they could fold space onto itself making the same object take up two different places, and are able to create wormholes and paradoxes. Some users are limited to a specific location or type of space, others are restricted only by their imagination. Applications * Conscious Spatial Awareness * Dimensional Awareness * Dimensional Manipulation * Dimensional Travel ** Infinite Supply ** Summon beings/objects. * Matter Substitution * Portal Creation ** Open portals anywhere they wish connecting them how they wish. Power Echo is simply the most obvious version. ** Infinite Supply by drawing from somewhere else. ** Dimensional Storage ** Door Projection * Spatial Manipulation allows changing/controlling distance and space/dimensions both reducing/increasing and/or twisting/bending them: ** Cause a loop in space so that the "edges" of affected area aren't connected to the space outside but loop to the other side of the affected area. ** Deleting space and all matter within, erasing them from existence, a form of Nothingness Manipulation. ** Floortilting ** Spatial Flight ** Teleportation Techniques Some if not all can perform: * Amalgamation: Merging matter with one another by a side effect of teleportation, known as telefrag. ** User folds space, and merges the physical matters occupying with the said spaces. ** User becomes spatially intangible, phasing through matter. * Spatial Slicing: User attacks by manipulating the space, giving an appearance of infinitely sharp edge by either: ** Adding space in between objects, thus cutting through matter. ** Remove tiny slice of matter. ** Slash through space, dividing the space and anything in it. * Spatial Crush: ** Decreasing space around an object, causing it to cave in and be crushed. ** Distorting a specific point in space, causing it to collapse, and crushing/tearing all matter within. *'Warp Bubble': User creates a small warp around themselves which is only marginally connected to the rest of the space around it: ** Force-Field Generation by preventing things entering the warp. ** Intangibility by distancing the warp from reality enough that matter and energy doesn't affect it. ** Spatial Mimicry by becoming the warp. Associations * Combined with Time Manipulation user may learn Space-Time Manipulation. * Chronolock by placing themselves outside space. * Cosmic Manipulation * Omnipresence Limitations * Advanced techniques such as slicing space may require understanding the concept of space before it can be accomplished. * Powers may require to be honed or amplified by specific objects. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Spatial Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Dimensional Powers